wilfredfandomcom-20200214-history
Doubt
Doubt is the eleventh episode of the US series. Synopsis Ryan begins to suspect that his friendship with Wilfred may be self-destructive. Summary As a testimony to Ryan's decision to stop smoking from last episode, the episode to begins to Ryan cleaning his house. He throws away some bongs and begins to vacuum but this scares Wilfred who begins to destroy the machine. Ryan's speaking to Wilfred about how he has decided to polish up his life by attending yoga classes with his sister and looking for a job. When Wilfred starts to destroy Ryan's new feelings, Ryan wonders if his friendship with his neighbors dog is having a negative impact on his life. Wilfred is assuring him that he would never do anything to hurt Ryan but just then a mysterious man drives by in a car never breaking eye contact with Ryan. At yoga classes, Kristen is getting out some frustration about her husband, Leo, not wanting her to go to India with her boss, Arturo Ramos. She continues talking about her marital problems but Ryan is distracted by the same man staring at him from the dock. Wilfred finds out that Ryan is going on a date tomorrow and through his iPad he finds Ryan's match from a dating website. Convinced this woman is a terrible match for Ryan, he decides to search for a match himself. Ryan is about to barge out of the room but Wilfred insists on telling him that this new life of his is not real. The two are at a clothing store when the same mysterious man approaches Ryan commenting on Wilfred's behavior. From his comments, Ryan realizes that this man, Bruce, can see Wilfred in the same way. He warns Ryan that Wilfred will ruin Ryan's life just as he ruined his. Wilfred begins yelling Ryan's name causing Bruce to flee. In his car, Ryan questions Wilfred on whether someone else has ever seen Wilfred the way he does. Wilfred admits it but begins telling a dumb story that basically means Ryan is the only one. Ryan meets Bruce at a bar and Bruce is telling him his life story. He says Wilfred became his best friend, made him pee in a mans hat, stopped him from getting a job, and made him smoke weed all the time. Recognizing the similarities between himself and Bruce, Ryan begins to doubt his life with Wilfred. Bruce further explains that Wilfred caused him to be a father of twins by slipping him a bad condom. Before he leaves, he tells Ryan, "I can tell you don't believe me but just ask yourself this, how well do you really know Wilfred?" Ryan leaves a sleeping Wilfred in the basement under the false pretense that he has things to do. He leaves and runs around the building to spy on him from outside. After several childish antics in Ryan's house, Wilfred leaves and enters a building guarded by dangerous looking hispanics. He exits the building with a package and buries it in Ryan's yard. When Ryan opens the bag, it's a note that says, "look behind you." Wilfred is standing there and asks Ryan why he's following him. Ryan walks away confused about all that has happened to him. Ryan sits at dinner when Angelique (the woman Wilfred wanted to set Ryan up with) shows up instead of the date that he picked. He calls Wilfred to yell at him and returns to the table to tell Angelique he's going to head home. While trying to pay for the date, however, a condom falls out of his wallet and Angelique is convinced he wants to have sex with her. Ryan goes to the bathroom and Bruce comes out of one of the stalls telling Ryan to test the condom; sure enough it has a hole poked in it. Bruce instructs Ryan to take Wilfred to the middle of nowhere and leave him there in order to get rid of his problem. Ryan tricks Wilfred to walk with him in the middle of a forrest. When Ryan tries to leave Wilfred, Wilfred catches on. Bruce shows up and Wilfred pretends he can't see him so Bruce spits in his face. Forced to admit that they know each other, Wilfred calls Bruce a lunatic telling Ryan that his stories are all made up. Bruce pulls a gun and tries to shoot Wilfred and after a scuffle between the two, Ryan gets a hold of the gun. Ryan shoots a warning shot but Bruce does not stop throwing punches. Ryan shoots Bruce and he falls down (seemingly) dead. Wilfred shows Ryan that the gun shoots blanks and Bruce gets up and bids them both a good game. Wilfred comes clean saying that he made this happen to put Ryan to the test and that by shooting Bruce it means Ryan has faith in Wilfred. Forced to rethink his life, Ryan comes to the realization that maybe he doesn't have everything together. Wilfred cheers him up, offering him a blunt and the two smoke it together. Wilfred is telling Ryan how he met Bruce but he just keeps telling film plot lines from Matt Damon movies pretending that he and Bruce were the characters. Cast Starring *Elijah Wood as Ryan Newman *Jason Gann as Wilfred *Fiona Gubelmann as Jenna Mueller *Dorian Brown as Kristen Newman Special Guest Star * Dwight Yoakam as Bruce Guest Starring * Katy Mixon as Angelique Featuring * Jennifer Bolton Lee as Karaoke Singer Uncredited *Doby Daenger as Barfly ContinuityCategory:US Episodes * Ryan decided to quite smoking at the end of "Isolation". * Bruce says good game at the end of the episode. Every time Bruce shows up in Ryan's life it's to play some type of game. * Bruce fakes his death again in "Distance" with the use of a gun. * This is the second time Wilfred has tried to set Ryan up with someone. The first time being with Beth in "Pride". Notes * Bruce is introduced. * We find out Ryan and his mother are not the only people with abilities. * Wilfred has an extensive knowledge of pop culture references. Wilfred's "Dogisms" Every episode contains dogisms, or actions that Wilfred performs as a human that parallel him actually being a dog, in this episode there is: * Wilfred is afraid of Ryan's vacuum calling it an "evil robot" and destroys it. * Wilfred sniffs women's privates while they are is doing yoga. * Wilfred doesn't understand what "favorite music: all types" means. * Wilfred treats a shoe store like a cafeteria. * Wilfred knocks Ryan's cake on the ground and kicks it around. * Wilfred buries a paper bag in the yard (with a shovel). * Wilfred sends Angelique a message in Ryan's name where he talks about the post office and how he hates the mailman. * Wilfred measures his tail as if it's a penis. * Wilfred is excited in the forest because he has never smelled a lot of things there before. Category:Season 1 (US) Category:US Episodes